


Theme Park Fun

by Melvinsrod



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melvinsrod/pseuds/Melvinsrod
Summary: Marik convinces Bakura to go to a theme park with him, much to Bakura's annoyance.Hopefully the two can work something out.





	1. Chapter 1

"Bakooora look!" Marik yelled as he suddenly stopped walking in the middle of the bustling crowd that he and Bakura had been trying to navigate through. 

He rushed over to the machine and pressed his face against the glass. His lavender eyes lit up as he gazed with awe at the mass of giant stuffies inside.

Bakura grunted as he dodged people left and right. "Marik, this is bloody well stupid. We shouldn't have came today. It's far too busy as it is and we haven't even-" He trailed off as he turned to see the blonde was no longer following him.

"Oh Marik you idiot." Muttered Bakura as he glanced around in search of the other. He was expecting him to come prancing over at any moment.

Marik did not turn up.

"Right it's not funny anymore," laughed Bakura nervously as he began to lose his composure. He walked back the way they had came. "Marik when I find you, so help me, I'll teach you a lesson." He grumbled "Bloody walking right off and getting-" He looked up to see Marik staring into one of the claw machines.

Bakura stormed over. "And what do you think you're doing?" Marik jumped at the sudden question. "Oh, Bakura look at all the teddies!" He gushed as he jumped up and down.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "We didn't come here to fail at winning stuffed animals Marik, we came because you said you wanted to go on the bloody rides!"

"But I can get a teddy too. They even have pink ones." Marik pouted. Bakura had had enough. He grabbed Marik by the arm and dragged him away. "Hey, stop. You're hurting!" Marik whined. 

Bakura sighed. He did not want to come here today. The only reason he even agreed to go the funfair with Marik was in attempt to silence his nagging. He did not care for being surrounded by so many screaming children and edgy teens. As far as he was concerned, the sooner the event was over, the better.

He stopped walking when they got out of the busy crowds, letting go of Marik. "What would you like to go on then?" He asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Marik looked around at all the amusements. "Ooh! That one looks nice!" He pointed at the Carousel. 

Bakura sighed, "You go on then." He handed him some tokens, "I'll wait here." He leaned against the wall beside him. 

"But I thought we could go on a horse together?" Marik suggested, a hopeful look on his face. 

"Well you though wrong!" Bakura huffed, crossing his arms. He looked over to the side, "Now hurry up and get on the bloody thing so it can be over and we can move on!"

Marik paused, offended. He turned and walked over to the Carousel and got on one of the horses. He sighed. Why does Bakura have to be like this?

As the ride began the circus music started up and the horses began to spin. Bakura glanced up to see Marik's disappointed face before his horse turned the corner. That split second of seeing Marik's heartbroken face was enough to tear at his own cold heart.

He realised how much of an idiot he had been. Marik had wanted so badly to come to this theme park, and when he had suggested it to Bakura, he was greeted with an immediate 'no.'

Bakura had refused to go until Marik had begged him, an innocent puppy-like look in his eyes.

That was why he had begrudgingly agreed to go. To look after Marik. But Marik had been overjoyed at the idea of the two spending time together doing something fun for a change... only to be disappointed by Bakura's lack of enthusiasm or interest to do anything with him when they got there.

When Marik got off the ride he shuffled over to him. "Was it fun?" asked Bakura, smiling softly at Marik, who continued to stare at the ground. "It was... mediocre." Mumbled Marik as he kicked a stone across the ground. 

"How about the Ferris Wheel next?" Bakura asked. "Sure." Marik responded, his voice lacking in it's usual excitement. 

The two got to the bottom of the Ferris Wheel and stood waiting in the queue. 

When they had reached the front, Marik showed the employee his wristband and stepped inside the orb. He sat down and looked out the window beside him. He felt the ride turn and the orb he was inside lifted off the ground and began to wobble. 

That was when Marik realised he didn't like this. Not one bit. His breathing quickened as he glared down at the ground, people shrinking and shrinking until they were the size of ants. 

Then the ride stopped. The orb he was inside was at the very top.

Marik shut his eyes, trembling. He heard a snigger and opened his eyes, turning to see Bakura sitting beside him. "Bloody hell, Marik. Just as well I decided you needed me to go on this one with you." 

He had never been so relieved to hear one of Bakura's witty remarks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bakura? When did you get on this?"  
Marik asked, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at the other.

"Since the very beginning," Bakura answered, "You didn't notice me get on because you were all grumpy with me."

Marik rolled his eyes and flicked his hair over his shoulder, "Oh I WAS, was I?" Bakura looked down, "I guess you still are then."

The two stood there, staring at each other for what felt like hours until Bakura finally got the courage to speak up. He was never nervous around Marik, and being so right now felt very unnatural.

He had told Marik several times about his feelings, only for Marik to brush them off. Sometimes he couldn't tell if Marik knew he was flirting or if he was completely oblivious to it.

So this time will be different. He will tell him exactly how he feels, even if it means exposing himself completely.

"Marik," Bakura started, taking a step towards him and causing the dome they were in to wobble. "Bakura! Stop shaking the frigging thing!" Marik lost his balance and fell into Bakura's chest.

Bakura grabbed Marik's shoulders to steady him, gulping when he noticed how close they had gotten all of a sudden.

Marik steadied himself and looked up at Bakura, his lavender eyes drawing Bakura in. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful they looked in the light. "Sorry Marik."

The sun was beginning to set, and the sky had shifted to an array of pink and orange hues which lit up the clouds and shone down on the two standing below the wondrous sight.

Bakura's heartbeat quickened as he noticed how it felt to hold Marik like this. The man couldn't deny it to himself anymore; he had fallen for Marik. Hard.

Marik stood there, wondering what Bakura was staring at him for. He turned his head to the side, noticing how spectacular the view from up there looked. He pulled away suddenly from Bakura, whose hands hovered briefly where they were holding Marik's shoulders.

"Wow!" Marik gasped, "It's breathtaking!"

Bakura smirked and sauntered over to Marik, his hands now stuffed in his pockets. "Is it now?"

"Look at all the birdies! I know Mr Tweetums is up there with them." Marik gushed. Bakura stood perpendicularly to Marik, suddenly taken aback by just how gorgeous the sunset looked on his perfect face.

He looked at Marik's cute button nose, his long tan arms, his exposed midriff and the curvature of his spine...

Bakura wanted him so badly. He wanted to feel Marik wrap his arms around him and kiss him until their lungs gave out. 

Bakura wanted to feel his hands on Marik's shoulders again, to feel them run down Marik's back, to feel them move down further so he could grab his-

"Bakura!" Marik spoke suddenly, stopping Bakura's train of thought and causing him to jump.

"What is it?" Bakura responded. "Look at the view!" Marik said, still gazing out to the landscape.

Bakura muttered under his breath, "I've found a better sight to look at." It was true. He was too captivated by Marik to even notice that the sun had almost fully set.

The ferris wheel abruptly began to move again as the sphere made it's slow decent to the ground.

"Marik I..." Bakura trailed off. Marik turned to face him. "You what?" Bakura knew this was his chance to tell him. Even if it meant he could face rejection, he had to tell Marik how he felt.

It was now or never.

Bakura took a deep breath and opened his eyes, preparing himself for the worst. He could feel himself tremble with nerves.

He had to say it. He had to tell him how he felt or it would haunt him forever. 

Bakura opened his mouth and spoke in a soft, sincere voice.

"I love you Marik."


End file.
